stuck in reverse
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: Nextgen drabble collection, all pairings, mainly angst&romance. iv. domlorcan v. victoire-centric
1. lucyteddy

photograph; stolen time ; kiss ; vanilla

lucyteddy

and i wonder if i ever cross your mind / for me it happens all the time - Lady Antebellum, Need You Now

* * *

><p><p>

You know it's never going to happen- right? You know that whatever it is that you have with Teddy isn't going to work out. It's almost laughable when you think about it, when you think about how pathetic you are in comparison to Victoire, Rose, or even Lily. How much of a child you are, and how you're trapped and searching for a way out of a life that is causing you too much pain.

The kisses that he places on your lips are enough to make you shiver. The scent of vanilla that lingers in his house is beautiful, but you know it's not him, nor is it you. It's Victoire. Victoire might not be there, but she's still ever-present in that apartment, in your thoughts as well as his. That vanilla scent is sweet, but it's the scent of the person who would seek to destroy you if she ever found out about what went on behind closed doors.

What you do together in your stolen time isn't right. How he kisses you, how he whispers in your ear. Don't you know that Teddy isn't really interested in you? He's just playing with your feelings. The photograph in his wallet is of Victoire, not you, never you. The photographs in his album are of Victoire and him, smiling together, laughing together. If you ever appear there, you're only in the background of the family photos.

You wonder whether he thinks of you, whether you ever cross his mind. He probably doesn't think of you much, until you're there. It's time that you face the fact that you mean nothing to him, nothing at all. Then again, you were never good at facing the facts, were you? You're always going to be Lucy Weasley, the one who could never live in reality.


	2. rosescorpius

His hands are cracked, and his skin is dry. His hair isn't soft and lustrous like it used to be. Not since you left him. Not since you broke his heart and flung it to opposite corners of the earth. Not since you stopped even talking to him, even looking in his direction. He's changed, Rose, and you did that to him.

So why does he still look in your direction? Why does he still long for you with every fiber of his being? You don't get him, do you Rose? You don't get him at all. How can he still want you when you pushed him to the floor and told him to _get away and never come back?_ How can he still feel that way about him?

And why do you still want him, Rose? Why do you want him back after he pushed you to the edge, pushed you so far that you had to push him over to save yourself? But you never really saved yourself, did you Rose? You never really saved yourself, only dragged him down with you. But while he plummeted straight to the earth, you managed to stay floating, and falling down _slowlyslowlyslowly_. So when you're ready, you'll be at the bottom, and he'll be there too. And although you'll both be broken, and even being together will _never _make you whole, at least you'll have a little solace. At least you'll have a little solace in this world of pain.

* * *

><p>Please drop a review by. :)<p> 


	3. dominiquescorpius

Written for drabble tag on the RoseScorpius Fans Forum- which y'all should join, by the way- with the prompt glasses.

* * *

><p><em>Smash. <em>

Down, she pushes them to the ground, wrecking them all as they fall into a million tiny pieces.

_Crash_.

She throws the glass down, and treads on it for good measure, and she looks at him like she's never looked at him before. With true, murderous _hate_.

_Smash_.

Glasses fall to the ground, smashing and crashing, and he can't say anything, he simply looks on at her, wishing that he could stop what she's doing. He knows he deserves it. But it doesn't make what she's doing hurt any less.

_Crash_.

All the glasses that had made up their home for so many years are crashing to the ground, and with every glass that breaks a little bit of Scorpius does too.

_Smash_.

She smashes a glass against a table, and cuts herself on the glass, but doesn't notice. The blood begins to trickle down her arm, and she looks at him, one last blank, lost look, and then she leaves.

He knows that it's his fault that she's left him, his fault she's broken everything that used to be theirs, and he sinks to a ball on the ground, not allowing himself to cry.

He only hears the silence now.

* * *

><p>Please do not favourite without reviewing.<p> 


	4. dominiquelorcan

For the ngf drabble tag- DomLorcan, celery.

* * *

><p>"There's something missing." Dominique tells him.<p>

"The celery!" Lorcan exclaims. "How did I forget the celery?"

He runs to find some celery, and Dominique watches him, with none of the love in her eyes she used to have for him.

"No," she says softly. "There's something missing with _us_."

Lorcan stops running around, and turns to face her. "You're still in love with Lysander, aren't you?"

Dominique slowly nods, and removes the apron Lorcan made her wear to help him prepare dinner. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Lorcan says, and walks out of the Kitchen, leaving Dominique holding a potato in her hand, and thinking the scene looks a little too comical for what just happened.

* * *

><p>Please don't favourite without reviewing. :)<p> 


	5. cry in the rain

I've just been looking through my computer and I've found some drabbles I wrote ages ago. Seeing as I wrote them a while ago, they're not very good, but I thought I'd post them anyway. :)

* * *

><p>You always liked to cry in the rain, didn't you? No, you <em>needed <em>to cry in the rain. You could pretend that the drops of water falling down your _ohsopale _face were raindrops, not teardrops. There was something therapeutic about crying in the rain, when all the tears were washed from your face by tears from the heavens. That's what your Mother always called them. _Tears from the heavens_.

You howl up at the rain, feeling your wolfish side instead of your veela side. You howl with despair and anguish and terror. Everything that happened to you happened almost all at once. In one fell swoop you were destroyed. You wonder where Teddy is, whether he's kissing your sister, or another girl by now. You wonder if Molly is still crying over Lucy's grave. You wonder if Grandma Molly is up with Lucy, looking down on you wondering why.

You wonder where it all went wrong. You wonder whether it was your fault.

But you can't tell, really, who's fault it was. Does it really matter now? Teddy left you for Dominique, Lucy died, blind and alone, Grandma Molly passed away. You failed your NEWTs, your parents don't talk anymore except to have hurried conversations wondering what you've done with your life.

Maybe being a Weasley isn't so fun, after all.


End file.
